Pre-treatment planning in radiation oncology involves the accurate determination of absorbed dose within tissue equivalent phantoms prior to patient treatment. Currently, LiF TLD's are used for single-point absorbed dose measurements within phantoms and radiographic film, which can be interleaved with the phantoms, is used to map the lateral dose distribution. However, both techniques exhibit limitations, including potential inaccuracies in the measured data, and the amount of time required to properly map the dose distribution within the phantom. In order to overcome the limitations of both TLD's and film, a new technology is proposed for investigation, which involves interleaving a new low Z photostimulable storage phosphor within tissue equivalent phantoms. With this approach, it will be possible to rapidly and accurately determine depth-dose and lateral-dose distributions within phantoms. In addition, the properties of the storage phosphor will allow for rapid digital acquisition of absorbed dose and digital mapping of absorbed dose.